


You’re Picture Perfect

by moonchild_03



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, Dating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Octavia, Kissing, Love Triangle, Making Out, Model Lexa, Photographer Bellamy, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, gay raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_03/pseuds/moonchild_03
Summary: Bellamy is a photographer and Clarke is his assistant. One day Lexa comes into model and Clarke falls for her. But what she doesn’t know is that Bellamy likes her. Who will Clarke end up with?ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY





	1. The Meeting

“Bell?”

“Yeah?”

“When’s the next model getting here?”

“Uh 10? I think? I don’t really remember scheduling the times.”

“Fine, I’ll just wait outside until she gets here.”

“Okay, just bring her in once she gets here.”

Clarke stood outside of the studio and waited for the next model to come in. Bellamy was doing a large lingerie shoot and he needed all the help he could get, which was why Clarke was working on a Sunday at 10am, instead of sleeping in and getting coffee at her favorite cafe with her best friend/roomate Raven.

“Hi, I’m here for the shoot with Bellamy Blake?” She sounded hesitant, like she didn’t know exactly if she was in the right spot.

Clarke’s mouth almost dropped open, because standing in front of her was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had thick, long brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes and when she moved she moved like a dancer. She had on a tank top and shorts that complemented her curves. Before she could be caught staring Clarke quickly composed herself and smiled at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Yeah you’re in the right place,” Clarke extended her hand, “I’m Clarke Griffin, I work as an assistant for Bellamy.”

“Lexa, it’s nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Clarke led her into the room.

Bellamy turned as soon as he heard them, “Ah you must be Lexa. I see you’ve already met my assistant Clarke,” Bellamy paused and motioned at Clarke to grab the wardrobe bag that held the lingerie Lexa would be wearing, “Here’s what I want you to wear, you can go change over there.” He pointed at the curtain that blocked off one corner of the room.

Lexa took the garment bag and walked over to the curtain. After a few minutes she called out, “Hey Clarke, can you help me zip this up? I can’t reach the zipper.”

Clarke felt like her dream had come true. Get to see Lexa in almost no clothing? Hell yes.

Clarke walked over to the curtain and slipped into the small space. Lexa stood in nothing put a tiny pair of panties and a held a bustier.

“Thanks, the zipper at the back is really small and the angle is wrong for me to zip it up myself.”

“No problem, just hold the top of it so it’s in place under your breasts and I’ll zip it up for you.”

Lexa did as she was told and held the bustier up so that it cupped her breasts. Clarke held the back together and zipped the zipper up, car full to touch as little of Lexa’s skin, as she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa looked at her and smiled and Clarke found herself smiling back stupidly.

Bellamy called to them to come out and went about positioning Lexa on the chaise lounge. Clarke stood by the side positioning the lights so that they hit Lexa’s curves in just the right way. 

As the photo shoot neared the end Clarke approached Lexa and mustered all the courage she had.

“Hey Lexa, um, I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee sometime? It’s totally okay if you don’t, but I thought I’d ask.”

Bellamy heard Clarke’s question and tried to hide a scowl. Unbeknownst to Clarke, Bellamy had liked her almost since she’d started working for him, but never had the nerve to ask her out. And now Lexa, who Clarke had known for a few hours, was going to get to go on a date with her.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Lexa said with a shy smile on her face.

Clarke tried not to grin to hard, “So, can I get your number?”

Lexa nodded and they traded phones.

Bellamy watched the exchange and felt his stomach flip.

After the shoot was over and Lexa was gone, Clarke told Bellamy everything that had happened, from them meeting to the exchange of numbers. She was so engrossed with telling Bellamy how much she liked Lexa that she didn’t notice that he wasn’t paying attention to the words she was saying. He just looked at her and nodded every once in awhile.

Bellamy was startled out of his daze when Clarke asked him, “Do you think I have a chance with her? I mean she’s a model and I’m just an assistant who makes art.”

Bellamy tried to look enthusiastic for Clarke and said, “Oh course you have a chance! How could she not like you?” 

If only Clarke knew how true that was. Bellamy was tempted to tell her right then that he liked her, but he didn’t want to ruin how happy Clarke felt. It was the first time since she dad died that Bellamy saw her gush like this and smile. 

Bellamy finished packing up his equipment and followed Clarke out to her car where they said goodbye. They went their separate ways: Clarke ecstatic about Lexa and Bellamy disappointed in himself for not admitting his feelings before Clarke found somebody else.

Before Clarke was even through the door Raven was already badgering her with questions about the shoot and if there were any cute models.

“Claaaarke! How’d it go? Were the models hot? Did Octavia come in? Did you get to keep any of the lingerie?” Raven managed to get out in one breath.

Clarke smiled to herself and began answering the questions. 

“The shoot went well, Octavia didn’t come in,” Raven’s smile dropped, she’d been hoping that Clarke would set her up with Bellamy’s younger sister, “I did not get to keep the lingerie, aaaaaand I got one of the models number and asked her out to coffee.”

“Oh my god! Clarke that’s awesome! What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Lexa.”

“Ooo she sounds pretty.”

“Raven you can’t sound pretty, it’s just a name.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Well her name is pretty and if you liked her enough to get her number she must have been really pretty.”

“Okay fair enough, let me tell you about her.”

The two girls crashed on the couch and Clarke told Raven everything about Lexa.

Hours later as Clarke was falling asleep all she could picture was Lexa’s face when she asked her out, a face of surprise and happiness.


	2. Coffee?

The next day Clarke woke to find that Raven had made her breakfast, which was something of an anomaly. Raven had either broken something and was trying to soften Clarke up before she told her, or Raven needed a favor.

Raven practically skipped into Clarke’s room and flopped down on her bed.

“Hey Clarke?” Raven looked up at her with big eyes.

Clare sighed, already preparing for the favor to be asked, “Yes dear?” She said sarcastically.

Raven rolled over so she was on her belly facing Clarke, “I was wondering if you could set up a date for me and Octavia.”

“Why can’t you just do it yourself?”

“Because I’m a baby gay and I need the queen of the gays to help me.”

Clarke tried hard not to roll her eyes, but ultimately failed. The title ‘queen of the gays’ was given to her by Raven when she first came out despite Clarke arguing that wasn’t accurate because “I’m bi, not gay.” When Raven had come out a few years later she had given herself the tile of ‘baby gay’ and made Clarke teach her the “ways of the gays.” 

“Okay fine, I’ll talk to Octavia today if she comes in, but if she’s not there I won’t help you anymore.”

Ravens face lit up, “Thank you! I owe you one.”

“Hang on, I haven’t done anything yet,” Clarke laughed.

Raven shrugged, “But you will,” she said in a sing songy voice.

Clarke shoved Raven off her bed and dig into the food sitting on her bedside table. Ravens food was always good and Clarke wished that the girl would cook more often, but the two of them were hardly ever home at the same time, so they both relied on instant noodles and coffee.

Just as Clarke was finishing the food her phone buzzed. Clarke reached over and grabbed it and almost dropped the phone when she read who’s name was in the screen.

Lexa: you want to get coffee this morning?

Clarke read the message over and over again, hardly believing what she was seeing.

Clarke: yeah, I’d love to

As soon as she sent it Clarke regretted the words she’d chosen. 

I’d love to? Really? Now she’s going to think I’m desperate.

Despite Clarke’s worry about the wording, Lexa texted back immediately.

Lexa: how bout the one on 3rd and plum?

Clarke: sure! 

Clarke glanced at the clock: 9:30

Clarke: 10:30 good?

Lexa: great, see you then!

Clarke slid down to sit on the floor and clutched her phone to her chest.

Holy shit, Clarke thought, she asked me out! Like actually, not just saying that we should hangout sometime, she actually made a plan!

Clarke squealed, which of course brought Raven bac into the room to ask what she was freaking out about.

“I’m getting coffee with Lexa in an hour!”

Ravens eyes widened, “Oh my god Clarke that’s great! What’re you going to wear?”

Of course Raven would ask about clothes. She had been experimenting with fashion lately and had started to take a few online classes about clothing design.

“I don’t know,” Clarke said, distressed.

Raven smiled, “Leave it to me. You go shower and I’ll make you look gorgeous.”

“But casual, it’s just coffee.”

“It’s your first date Clarke, I’m going to name you look like a goddess.”

Clarke gave up, arguing with Raven was futile.

After Clarke had showered and used basically all her good soaps, she walked back into her room. Laid out on her bed were three different outfits.

The first was a pair of blue jeans, her favorite band T-shirt, and a jean jacket. Laid out beside the shirt was a pair of silver hoop earrings and a set of rings. At the base of the bed was a pair of Clarke’s worn Vans.

The next outfit was much fancier. Black dress pants that hugged Clarke’s figure nicely along with a mustard yellow button up that showed off her cleavage. Accompanying the clothes was a pair of gold studs and black sandals.

The final outfit was a grey jumpsuit that came down to Clarke’s mid calves with a pair of red high heels.

Raven walked back into the room just was Clarke was starting to pick up the second outfit.

“See, I didn’t go overboard with the fancy stuff.”

“Yes, and I thank you,” Clarke mock bowed in Raven’s direction and turned back to the clothes.

“I like this one,” Clarke held up the black pants and the yellow shirt.

Raven did a little dance and Clarke tried not to laugh.

Raven stopped her dance and said, “That’s my favorite, you picked well.”

Clarke put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Damn, my ass looks good.”

“Yeah it does,” Raven gave Clarke a light slap on her butt and Clarke punched her in the shoulder, “Hey, only Lexa’s going to be touching this ass.” 

Raven put her hands up in mock surrender and backed away, “So you think you two’ll hit it off and Lexa will touch your ass?”

Clarke turned red, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Yes I do, now go to your makeup and get out of here so you’re not late.”

Clarke quickly did her makeup, keeping it simple with just mascara and a little lipstick.

Before Clarke left she did one spin for Raven and asked how she looked.

“If you were my type I’d totally bang you.”

Clarke laughed and opened the door, blowing a kiss to Raven as she left.


	3. Coffee Dates

Clarke walked down the stairs to the ground level of their apartment complex and walked out onto the street. The sandals she wore clacked on the cement and the sound gave off an aura of power. Clarke’s heart started to pound the closer she got to the coffee shop. She was glad that the shirt Raven had pick out had loose sleeves, or else she probably would have visible sweat stains. 

Clare rounded the corner and stood facing the coffee shop. It was a cute building, faded red brick smashed in between two newer office buildings. She knew from previous outings with Raven that the inside was covered in art and there were couches and small tables spread out inside. 

She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The aroma of fresh coffee and pastries hit her before she could even step in. Clarke scanned the occupants until her eyes landed on a familiar head of dark hair. 

Clarke walked over to where Lexa was sitting, she was deep in concentration as she read and started when Clarke tapped her shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Clarke smiled apologetically.

“Oh no worries, when I read I tend to block everything else out.”

“What book are you reading?” Clarke asked as she sat down.

“Autobiography about Mae Jemison, I want to go back to school and study to be an engineer.”

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Clarke said, impressed.

“Thanks. Modeling is what’s going to pay for school, if that’s what you were wondering.”

Clarke realized she had furrowed her brow and looked like she was trying to figure something out.

“I was actually wondering how you got into the modeling industry.”

Lexa smiled and said, “I promise I’ll answer all your questions, but do you want to order coffee first?”

Enthralled with Lexa, Clarke had completely forgotten about getting coffee, much less that she was in a public space.

Clarke grinned shyly, “Okay, do you want me to order for you? You can read a couple more pages while I wait for the coffee.”

“I’d rather stand with you. If that’s okay obviously,” Lexa added quickly.

Clarke decided to throw caution to the wind and be bold, “How could I deny the company of such a beautiful woman?”

Lexa blushed and looked away to try to hide her face.

Clarke stood up and motioned for Lexa to do the same. They walked over to the counter and Clarke took in what Lexa was wearing for the first time. She had on a flower print jumpsuit that flowed around her legs when she walked. Clarke could help herself when her gaze landed on Lexa’s butt. Just at that moment Lexa turned around to ask Clarke want she wanted.

“Hey Clarke, what do you wa— are you staring at my ass?” She laughed a little as she said it.

Now it was Clarke’s turn to blush, she could feel the heat flare up in her cheeks and Clarke knew Lexa had noticed when she laughed again.

“Aw look who’s embarrassed now?” 

Clarke had the decency to look sheepish, but Lexa bumped her shoulder and said, “Hey it’s chill. Not going to lie, I totally checked your ass out at the photo shoot.”

The barista who had been standing there waiting for their orders finally interrupted their flirting.

“You guys going to order or just keep hitting on each other?”

Lexa quickly told him their orders and looked back at Clarke.

“You look really pretty Clarke.”

Clarke was startled by the sudden compliment, but smiled and brushed her arm against Lexa’s. 

“Thanks, I’d also like to point out that you look beautiful, as always.”

Lexa’s mouth broke out into a grin and she leaned into Clarke’s side.

“Here are your coffees, that’ll be $8.67.”

Both Lexa and Clarke reached for their wallets, but Lexa was faster.

“I pay this time, you can pay next time.”

Clarke tried to contain a smile.

There's going to be a next time, she thought. Lexa wants to go on another date. 

They grabbed the coffees and walked back to their table. Clarke wanted to be cheesy so she pulled Lexa’s chair out for her and Lexa just smiled at her and said, “Thanks.”

The next two hours were filled with childhood stories and typical first date anecdotes. As it neared 1:00 Clarke started to dread ending their date, but she knew that Bellamy would be pissed if she was late. He relied on her to help with models and the lighting and there was a whole slew of models that he needed to photograph.

“Lexa, I hate to have to say this, but I have work in a little bit.”

Lexa pouted and grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“Do you have to leave? I’m sure Bellamy would give you the day off if you asked.”

Clarke wished she could, but Bellamy would need a reason and a date was not a good enough excuse.

“I’m sorry, but he really needs me today.”

Lexa face lit up, “I have an idea. What if I come with you? I mean Bellamy already knows me and I know how the shoot works so I could help out.”

“That… actually might work. Lemme text Bell and see if it’s chill.”

5 minutes later and Bellamy had grudgingly accepted.

Lexa and Clarke left the coffee shop and as they walked down the street Lexa intertwined their hands. 

Clarke glanced down and grinned. Lexa must have seen her because she asked, “Is this okay?”

Clarke squeezed her hand and nodded.


	4. Dinner?

The sun was bright above Clarke and Lexa and the breeze felt just right. It really couldn’t have been a more beautiful day for a first date. They held hands the whole walk from the coffee shop to Bellamy’s studio, their fingers intertwined as Lexa swung their hands between their bodies. 

They probably took a little too much time walking there, because Bellamy looked about ready to tear his hair out when Clarke and Lexa finally arrived.

“Great, your here. The model needs help getting into the lingerie and the lighting is being really weird, can you fix it?” Bellamy said all in one breath.

As Bellamy was speaking Clarke grew more concerned for her friend. He was hardly ever like this, and when he was it was because something was really bothering him.

Lexa spoke first, sensing that Clarke was thinking about something. 

“I’ll help the model, and Clarke can fix the lighting.”

Bellamy looked at Lexa for what seemed like the first time, and narrowed his eyes at her before remembering why she was there.

“Oh, uh, thank you Lexa.”

Clarke shook herself out of the daze of overthinking and followed Lexa into the studio. Lexa went over to the curtained area and began helping the model into the lingerie. Clarke stared at her as she walked away, but quickly got to work fixing the lights when Bellamy gave her a death stare.

Clarke and Lexa helped Bellamy for what seemed like hours. Four models came in and needed help with lingerie and all had different lights they looked best in so Clarke and Lexa were kept busy. 

When the last model left, Bellamy slid down the wall and curled in on himself in exhaustion. Clarke came and sat down by her friend and put on arm around his shoulder. Bellamy curled into her side and closed his eyes.

Lexa watched them from across the room, a pang of jealousy resonating in her chest. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous, Clarke and Bellamy were close friends, but something about the way that Bellamy was so comfortable touching Clarke bothered her.

“Hey Clarke, if you guys don’t need anymore help, I’m going to head out.”

Clarke’s head shot up and she looked at Lexa with something akin to desperation in her eyes, “Wait, Lexa, you should come with us to dinner. We always get food st the end of a big shoot.”

Lexa studied Bellamy’s face as Clarke talked. It contorted into an ugly mask when she mentioned dinner, but just as quickly changed back.

Clarke had finished talking and was looking at Lexa expectantly, waiting for an answer, “I mean, uh, if it’s okay with Bellamy.”

Claire turned to Bellamy, who was still curled into her arm. 

“Can she come Bell?” Clarke’s voice was light and casual, Lexa noticed. She must not sense that Bellamy is uncomfortable with me, she thought.

“Yeah I guess that’s okay. She did help out today.”

Clarke practically squealed and hugged Bellamy tightly. Lexa caught a small smirk forming when she hugged him, but Bellamy caught her looking and quickly stopped.

As the three of them walked to the restaurant, Lexa snuck glances at Bellamy and kept catching him looking at Clarke. 

Lexa knew that she didn’t know Bellamy very well, but from her experience with guys Bellamy wanted Clarke to be more than just a friend. 

They got to the restaurant; Thai, Bellamy’s choice, and waited in line to be seated. Clarke stood at Lexa’s side and occupied herself by playing with her bag. Lexa slowly slid her hand down to where Clarke’s was and intertwined their fingers yet again.

Clarke smiled at her and visibly relaxed at the human contact. Just then their table was called and the three made their way to sit down. As the approached the booth, Lexa contemplates where she would sit. 

Did Clarke want to sit with her or would she prefer to sit with Bellamy?

Her questions were answered when Bellamy sat on one side and Clarke pulled her into the other seat. 

The momentum from Clarke pulling her to sit down caused Lexa to practically fall into Clarke’s lap. The two girls giggled at their predicament as an indifferent Bellamy watched them. Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist and moved her so she was sitting on the seat, but still pressed up against Clarke’s body. 

They stayed like that; Clare’s left arm wrapped around Lexa’s waist and their bodies touching. Their food came and Clarke still didn’t let go. At one point Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear to check that she was comfortable, and Lexa nodded in affirmation, scooting a little closer as she did. 

Bellamy tried not to watch them, he really did, but it was impossible when the were cuddling right in front of him. At one point Clarke caught him basically glaring at them and she cocked her head to the side in a silent question. Bellamy shook his head at her, trying to indicate that he wasn’t mad at them, just tired. 

Clarke seemed to take that as a good enough answer and went back to talking with Lexa about some movie that had just come out that Bellamy had refused to go to. 

The waiter came and cleared their dishes and Lexa excuses herself to go to the bathroom. 

It’s now or never, Bellamy thought. He had decided that he should be upfront with Clarke about his feelings and let her decide what to do. If she wanted to be with him she could, but if she really liked Lexa he wouldn’t try to interfere.

Bellamy swallowed and silently prepared himself to tell Clarke.

“Hey, uh, I kinda have something that I, um, should tell you?” Bellamy’s voice trailed off, looking at Clarke for the go ahead.

“What’s on your mind Bell?” Clarke asked, curiosity creeping into her voice.

“I know you like Lexa and I do t want what I’m going to say to change that, but I feel like I owe it to you to tell you.”

Worry ran through Clarke’s mind, did Bellamy find out something bad about Lexa’s past that’s going to effect me? 

“I like you Clarke, as more than a friend. I have for a while, but I never said anything because I figured you would regect me. But now that you’re with Lexa I think you should know how I feel and you can make your own decision about who you like.”

Clarke leaned back against the booth, her mind slowly processing the words that had just come out of Bellamy’s mouth.

“Are you saying that I have to choose between being with Lexa and being friends with you?”

“What? No. I meant that it was up to you who you wanted to be with romantically. We can still be friends and work together, despite what you decide.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah. So, that’s what I wanted to tell you.”

Just then Lexa walked back from the bathroom. The tension at the table was palpable, and she could tell that something had happened when she was gone. Deciding to ignore it and let Clarke tell her if she wanted, Lexa dat back down and asked how they were going to pay for the meal.

Before Clarke could say anything Bellamy jumped in and said that he would pay for the whole meal.

Clarke raised her eyebrow, “Really Bell? Thanks then.”

Lexa thanked him too and Bellamy left to pay the bill at the register.

Lexa turned to face Lexa, only to find that Clarke had already opened her mouth to speak.

“I—oh sorry, you go first.” 

Clarke nodded and contemplated her decision one more time before saying, “Bellamy likes me, like more than a friend. He told me when you were in the bathroom.” Clarke’s face was a mask of worry as she waited for Lexa to respond.

Mush to her surprise, Lexa started to laugh, “Ah, I figured he liked you. I was wondering when he would break and confess.”

Clarke frowned slightly, “Really? How’d you know?”

“The way he acted around you when I was around gave it away.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“I didn’t feel like it was my place to say anything, especially if I was wrong.”

Clarke nodded.

They sat there for a little bit, before remembering that they had to leave the restaurant because Bellamy had already paid. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked in a timid voice.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“You don’t like him back, do you?”

Clarke smiled slightly, “Nope. If this had happened four years ago I would have, but I stopped seeing him in a romantic way in high school.”

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god. J would have fought him for you, but I’m glad I don’t have to.”

“I’m glad too.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and intertwined their fingers again.

“I gotta say this has been a pretty great first date.”

Clarke laughed, “I’d have to agree.”


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a fun time getting to know each other.

Clarke and Lexa ended up walking all the way to Clarke’s apartment, after realizing that they lived only a couple blocks apart. They stood outside the door to the apartment complex, finishing their conversation about Lexa’s interest in engineering.

“Are you going to stay in the city for your degree or are you going to leave?” Clarke asked.

“I haven’t really decided on any one university yet, but I would prefer to stay here,” Lexa’s gaze wandered down to Clarke’s lips, but quickly shot up again when Clarke started to speak.

“Well I’m glad you want to stay here, I was worried you were going to leave me,” Clarke laughed as she said it, teasingly touching Lexa’s arm.

Lexa caught herself looking at Clarke’s lips again.

As her eyes travelled upward, Lexa noticed that Clarke was staring at her.

Her cheeks flushed as Lexa realized that she’d been caught.

Sheepishly she said, “Sorry I didn’t mean t—,”

“If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask,” Clarke smirked.

Lexa ducked her head to avoid looking Clarke in the eyes, but was stopped when a hand came to cup the side of her face. 

Clarke’s mouth was inches from her own and she could feel little puffs of air escaping from the space between her lips.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed out, “can I kiss you?”

All Lexa could do was nod.

Clarke brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. Lexa’s lips were warm and soft against her own and Clarke was hyper aware for how chapped her own lips were. 

Lexa’s arm snaked its way around Clarke waist, pulling the girl closer to her. Their bodies were pressed up against one another now, their legs slotted together and arms wrapped around each other. 

Clarke was the first to break the kiss, but only out of necessity for air. She pressed their foreheads together as they both caught their breath. Lexa couldn’t wait any longer and locked their lips together in a decidedly less chaste kiss than before. 

Clarke’s tongue ran along the seam of Lexa’s lips, pushing slightly to get her to open them. Lexa complied with the silent command and soon their tongues were exploring newfound territory. Lexa moaned lightly into the kiss and Clarke chuckled slightly and the small noise, pleased that she was able to illicit that kind of reaction it of Lexa.

This time it was Lexa who broke the kiss, breath coming quicker than normal and face flushed. 

Clarke almost cooed at the sight of her pink cheeks and just barely swollen lips. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Clarke asked innocently, pretending like they hadn’t just had each others tongues in their mouths.

“Yes, yes I do,” Lexa sounded almost desperate.

Clarke grabbed the girls hand and pulled her through the door and up the stairs to her apartment door.

“Oh shit,” Clarke swore, “my roommates probably here.”

“I don’t care,” The desperate tone was more noticeable now, making Lexa’s voice sound too seductive for her own good.

Clarke was relieved that Lexa didn’t care and quickly unlocked the door and pulled Lexa in after her.

“Raven? We’re home. Lexa and I are going to my room,” Clarke shouted to the seemingly empty apartment, hoping that if Raven was there that she would get the message and leave the two of them alone.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her towards the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind them. 

Lexa surveyed the room, taking in all the photos that covered one of the walls. 

Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside her for Lexa to sit. Instead of following Clarke’s directions, Lexa decided to sit on Clarke’s lap, straddling her hips.

Clarke grinned at Lexa’s move and wrapped an arm around her waist before tipping them back so Clarke laid on the bed with Lexa on top of her.

Lexa immediately connected their lips again, eliciting a groan from Clarke and the unexpected action. Lexa quickly slipped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, soon taking complete control of the kiss. 

Clarke’s right hand came up to tangle itself in Lexa’s hair and her left hugged her waist tighter. 

Clarke suddenly flipped the two of them over, pinning Lexa to the bed. 

She smothered Lexa in kisses and slowly moved her way down to her neck. Lexa arched up into her touch and Clarke stayed there, sucking makes into Lexa’s warm neck. 

Lexa wrapped a leg around Clarke’s lower back, pushing their hips closer to each other. Lexa pulled Clarke’s head up from her neck and kissed her again a little harshly, their teeth hitting and lips messily pressing up against one another. 

Clarke snuck a hand underneath the hem of Lexa’s shirt, tracing patterns on the soft skin. Lexa pulled at the hem of Clarke’s shirt and they stopped kissing to take of each other’s shirts.

Lexa had on a skimpy bra made entirely of white lace, offset nicely by her tan skin. 

Clarke leaned down to kiss along her collarbones, moving down steadily until she was eye level with the top of Lexa’s pants. She looked up at Lexa for confirmation before she did anything.

“Wait, Clarke, I don’t think we should go that far—I mean now, not that we can’t in the future,” Lexa whispered, tumbling over the words as they came out.

Clarke moved back up Lexa’s body until she was face to face with her.

“Of course. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Lexa’s face relaxed, “I feel like a owe you an explanation.”

Clarke shook her head, but Lexa was already talking.

“It’s just that the last relationship I was in ended really badly and I don’t want to jump into something that I’m not ready for.” Her voice shook a little as he spoke and Clarke turned them onto their side.

“I’m really sorry you had a rough relationship. I’m ready whenever you are if you want to do more.” 

Lexa nuzzled her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck and hummed, satisfied with Clarke reaction.

Clarke laughed from the vibrations going through her body from the humming and flipped them back over so Lexa was in top again. 

Clarke looked up at Lexa and said, “You wanna keep making out?” A seductive smile gracing her lips.

Lexa giggled and leaned down in response, passionate kissing Clarke and cupping her face with one hand. Clare gleefully returned the kiss and soon the two of them were fully engrossed in teasing the other as best they could with just their lips.


	6. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short I’m sorry

Clarke woke up the next day curled around Lexa’s sleeping body. They had fallen asleep on Clarke’s bed and were still sleeping in their clothes from the previous night, sans shirts. 

Lexa shifted in her sleep so that her face was pressing up against Clarke’s chest. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, Clarke laid an arm across her waist and let Lexa snuggle closer to her. 

A soft knock startled Clarke and Lexa groaned softly beside her. Raven’s head popped into the room, but upon seeing Lexa she quickly closed the door.

“Wait Raven,” Clarke whispered, but she was already gone.

Instead of trying to get Raven to come back into the room, Clarke settled for cuddling with Lexa. The latter shifted again and this time opened her eyes. Lexa slowly blinked and looked around the room as if trying to remember were she was. Seemingly satisfied with her location Lexa leaned into Clarke’s warm body and closed her eyes.

Clarke looked down at Lexa, who was snuggled into her chest, and smiled.

“Good morning, you seem like you slept well.”

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke and smiled sleepily, “Yeah, it helps that I was exhausted and had a good bedmate.”

Clarke smiled at this and pulled Lexa impossibly closer to her.

“Do you have anywhere you need to be this morning?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head.

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

Lexa nodded and pushed herself into a sitting position. Clarke followed suit and got out of bed, walking over to her closet.

“Do you want something else to wear? I have sweatpants that might fit you.”

Lexa looked down at herself and noticed her appearance for the first time. Her cheeks flushed dusty pink.

“Yeah, that’d be good,” she said, laughing a little.

Clarke pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and an old band T-shirt and tossed them to Lexa. Clarke grabbed a pair of running shorts and a tank top for herself.

They changed quickly and Clarke put their clothes into a basket to be washed.

”Do you know, is your roommate here?” Lexa asked.

“Uh yeah she is,” Clarke said while opening her door.

As they stepped out Clarke could smell that Raven was cooking something. When the rounded the corner her suspicions were confirmed. Raven stood at the stove flipping pancakes.

She heard the two come in and looked up quickly to great them.

“Ah so this is Lexa, I couldn’t see your face when I came in this morning because it was squished into Clarke’s boobs.”

Lexa’s face turned bright red and she hid her face in Clarke’s shoulder.

Raven turned back to the stove and flipped the pancake, “Oh and I heard you guys giggling like a couple of kids last night when I came home.”

Clarke turned to face Raven, “Yeah, where were you last night, you never said you had plans.”

Now it was Raven’s turn to go red, “I, was, ah, out with Octavia.”

Clarke wiggled her eyebrows, “Oooh, ‘out’ with Octavia, I see how it is.” 

“Oh shut up Clarke.” 

Clarke and Lexa cracked up and Raven turned back to the stove.

“Sit down and stop making fun of me. Pancakes’ll be ready in a sec.”


	7. Chapter 7

Not an actual update, but Eliza and Bob got married! I’m so happy for them and I hope that no one disrespects their decision to keep their relationship hidden until now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure of how many chapters this will be, but I’ll try to update regularly.


End file.
